Scott Parker
| |} |- | |} Player Profile Scott Parker is a goalkeeper at Premiership club Hardly Athletic. Will be retiring from international football at end of season, he continues his duty for his country as England U21 Manager after stepping up from 3 seasons as England U18. Scott started hes career at Hedben Blues Under the guidance of former SM Gary Smith, but once Gary left the game Parker decided to reset and become one of Englands best keepers, hes Career got off to a shakey start from was a season at Ørn Christiania then Parker took a huge gamble on returning to England with Abel Academy but within a few weeks of Joining Abel went AWOL and Parker was left to rot in a managerless team awaiting hes FS fan to run out or 30 day contract Termination to auto accept, at this point he gave up and took a break, 3 months later after logging in for first time in ages was contacted by then England u18 manager Norman Goldsmith, who see the protentual in Parker to become one of Enlgnads great keepers, This is when Parker spent most of hes career with Getozachoppa FC, under the guidance of Norman Parker grew and grew NT caps came flying in and on 12/11/2011 something great happened History & Achievements Competitions Still tis this day we are labeled the golden generation and the only memebers of the English community to bring a World cup home things to Norman Goldsmith get managerial skills, but as all good things have to come to an end Parker got frustated at not getting league action and after a long chat with Norman decided it was time for the Future England Number 1 to move on to get game time, This is when Scott took a bold step and went to New Zealand to try to win some medals in there prem league with Homers Heroes the season turned out to be an harder then exspected season Homers lost alot of key players and didnt replace them, they struggled in league finnishing 2nd and winning the Cup After an ok season in New Zealand, Parker was on the move again looking for an up and coming club to take him to the next level offers came flying in, but one took Scotts attention from word go, a 2 bit Leeds supporter , offering nothing but struggles and cookies and milk , but Parker liked this lad he then agreed to join Hardly Athletic in the English prem league, are first season we took everyone by suprise finnishing 4th behind Red star Croft and Choppa's , 2nd season we currently sitting 3rd and into 2nd group stage of ITC and 3rd round of the cup, Parker has also won Best goalkeeper of hes country 3 times Honours National and City Caps Parker will be hanging up hes boots in next 3-4 seasons and will Enter the Hall of fame as one of Englands greatest ever keepers and Englands only ever WC winning keeper, Parker has won many medals but the one he wants before he retires is the Prem title with Hardly so JJ pull ya finger out :) Season History Category:Players Category:Managers Category:Manchester Category:England